Kang Sasuke jeung Neng Sakura
by daffodila
Summary: Crack. "Upami ... beungeut Akang jadi siga bangkong Zuma, Eneng Sakura bakal bogoh kénéh teu ka Akang?" Berawal dari tumbuhnya jerawat di wajah Sasuke hingga tantangan aneh dari Sakura. "ARI SIA TÉH ÉLING TEU!" Untuk Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2015


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Ditulis untuk Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah

Warning: Dialog menggunakan bahasa Sunda (ada terjemahan bahasa Indonesianya), sudah berusaha agar tidak OOC, tapi beginilah jadinya, semi-nista(?), crack, canon setting, garing. Read at your own risk, deh xD

.

.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan dengan jemarinya. Ia sudah selesai memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan Sasuke, yang kabarnya akan pulang dari misi hari ini. Namun kebosanan yang terpeta di wajah ayu Sakura menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah menunggu cukup lama. Jelas saja, suaminya itu sudah terlambat pulang satu jam dari waktu yang seharusnya. Apalagi di luar rumahnya sudah hujan semenjak sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Itu membuatnya semakin khawatir dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan, karena hujan akan mengulur waktu pulang Sasuke yang sudah terlambat.

Suara pintu yang digeser mengganti ekspresi bosan Sakura dengan ekspresi sumringah. Itu jelas Sasuke, karena jika itu orang lain, pasti akan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sakura segera menghambur ke dekat pintu, ia mendapati dugaannya tepat. "_Abdi uwih_," (aku pulang,) kata Sasuke.

Jangan heran dengan bahasa yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Begini, Kakashi, sang Hokage keenam, sempat kewalahan dengan adanya laporan perihal adanya intel dari desa lain yang memata-matai Konoha. Ternyata selesainya perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat bukanlah awal dari kedamaian. Maka dari itu, Kakashi segera mengambil langkah seribu dan memerintahkan seluruh _shinobi_ di Konoha untuk belajar bahasa asing (tidak wajib bagi warga non _shinobi_ karena tidak banyak informasi yang mereka ketahui). Sebelum itu, ia melakukan _research _dan memutuskan untuk memilih bahasa Sunda karena bahasa itu cukup sulit dipahami dan dipelajari, juga belum pernah ada _shinobi_ yang menggunakan bahasa itu sebelumnya.

Dan ternyata, ketika sudah berhasil dipelajari dengan sulit, bahasa itu malah menempel di lidah kebanyakan orang, termasuk lidah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_Wilujeng sumping_, Kang Sasuke," (Selamat datang, Kang Sasuke,) kata Sakura sembari tersenyum manis. Oh! Bahkan suffiks _kun_ sudah terganti dengan panggilan sayang baru, yakni _akang_ yang disingkat _kang_. _Sunda pisan nya!_ (Sunda _banget _ya!)

"_Euleuh-euleuh, karunya teuing si Akang kahujanan,_" (Aduh, kasihan sekali si _Akang_ kehujanan,) kata Sakura ketika menyadari Sasuke sudah basah kuyup. Sakura melepas jubah hitam yang Sasuke kenakan. "_Moal aya sun uwih ieu téh?_" (Tidak akan ada ciuman pulang?) Ia menatap wajah Sasuke sembari berkedip malu-malu, dan baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan wajah Sasuke.

"_Eh, naha jadi maké masker kitu, Kang? Jiga guru _Kakashi_ waé!_" (Eh, kenapa jadi pakai masker begitu, _Kang_? Seperti guru Kakashi saja!) kata Sakura. Ia mengernyitkan alis bingung. Pantas saja tidak ada ciuman pulang, bibirnya Sasuke ketutupan masker!

"Hn."

Belajar bahasa Sunda ternyata tidak membuat Sasuke jadi banyak bicara. Sakura mendengus dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke untuk menaruh jubah basah suaminya ke dalam kotak pakaian kotor.

"_Neng_," panggil Sasuke cukup keras.

Sakura yang sudah selesai menaruh jubah basah itu segera menghampiri Sasuke. "_Aya naon, _Kang Sas_?"_ (Ada apa, Kang Sas?)

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Di pipinya muncul semburat merah tipis. Giginya sedikit bergemeletuk karena kedinginan. _"Upami ... beungeut Akang jadi siga bangkong __Zu__ma__(1)__, Eneng Sakura bakal bogoh kénéh teu ka Akang?"_(Jika wajah _Akang _jadi seperti kodok Zuma, Eneng Sakura akan tetap suka pada _Akang, _tidak?) katanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan suaminya, tubuh Sakura bergetar karena menahan tawa. Tumben Sasuke bercanda! Namun Sakura segera menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak bercanda ketika mendapati keseriusan di wajah Sasuke.

_"Ah si Akang mah aya-aya waé nanya téh. Eneng bakal nyaah kénéh atuh ka Akang, da nyaah mah lain soal bengeut,"_ (Ah, _Akang _nanyanya ada-ada saja. _Eneng_ akan tetap sayang _Akang_, sayang tuh bukan soal muka,) kata Sakura. Sementara Sasuke mendesah lega mendengarnya.

_"Kang, ibak heula atuh bisi asup angin. Tadi Eneng atos naheur cai panas, tapi sigana tos rada niisan. Dihanetkeun deui waé atawa kumaha, Kang?"_ (_Kang,_ mandi dulu, takut masuk angin. Tadi _Eneng_ sudah memasak air panas, tapi sepertinya sudah mendingin sedikit. Mau dihangatkan lagi atau bagaimana, _Kang?_) tanya Sakura. Ia sedikit khawatir melihat tubuh Sasuke yang mulai menggigil.

_"Atos wéh Neng. Teu kedah dihanetkeun deui,"_ (Sudah saja, _Neng._ Tidak perlu dihangatkan kembali,) kata Sasuke.

_"Sok atuh geura ibak, Kang. Saatos éta geura emam. Ku __Eneng__ didagoan sok."_(Silakan mandi dulu, _Kang._ Setelah itu segera makan. Nanti _Eneng_ tunggu, kok.)

"Hn."

ooooo

Sasuke sudah selesai mandi. Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mematut wajahnya di cermin. Ia meratapi refleksi yang muncul di sana. Wajah tampannya kini ditumbuhi banyak jerawat dari dagu hingga ujung hidung. Di dahinya juga ada, tapi tertutupi poninya yang panjang. Ia mendesah lelah. _Keun baélah,_ Sakura_ ogé bakal nyaah kénéh,_(Tidak apa-apa lah, Sakura juga akan tetap sayang,) batinnya sembari berharap. Karena Sakura belum melihat apa yang ada dibalik masker Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan harap-harap cemas. Entah bagaimana komentar Sakura nanti. Ia berusaha menepis jauh-jauh rasa cemasnya lalu segera berpakaian.

Di meja makan, Sakura sudah menunggu. Sasuke berjalan menunduk ke sana. Alih-alih duduk di hadapan Sakura, ia malah membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan dan meraih tomat sebanyak tangannya bisa menampung. Sikunya ditekuk 90 derajat lalu dirapatkan ke tubuhnya, tomatnya ditaruh di atas sana.

_"Kang, nuju naon di ditu?"_ (_Kang,_ sedang apa di sana?) tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Perlahan-lahan ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Sakura mengernyitkan alis ketika menatap wajah Sasuke.

_"Kang ... naha jadi jerawatan kitu?"_ (_Kang_ ... kenapa jadi jerawatan begitu?) Ia melirik banyaknya tomat di tangan Sasuke. _"Ari éta tomat jang naon? Maskeran? Atawa rék didahar? Si Akang mah! Abdi téh atos masak seeur, kalahkah ngadahar tomat geura. Teu ngahargaan pisan!"_ (Terus itu tomat untuk apa? Maskeran? Atau untuk dimakan? _Akang mah_! Aku sudah masak banyak malah makan tomat. Tidak menghargai _banget!_) cerca Sakura. Ia kesal karena merasa tidak dihargai.

_"Sanes kitu, Neng,"_ (Bukan begitu, _Neng,_) kata Sasuke. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan lalu duduk dihadapan Sakura. _"Yeuh __A__kang jerawatan kieu téh da pas misi teu ngadahar tomat pisan. Komo deui Suna mah paceklik waé."_ (Ini _Akang_ jadi jerawatan begini karena selama misi tidak makan tomat. Apalagi di Suna kemarau terus.)

_"Anggeur wéh teu ngahargaan!"_ (Tetap saja tidak menghargai!) kata Sakura merajuk.

_"Sing ngarti atuh, Neng. Engké mun teu acan wareg mah asakan Eneng didahar da ku Akang."_(Yang ngerti dong, _Neng._ Nanti kalau _Akang_ belum kenyang, masakan _Eneng_ akan dimakan kok.)

_"Ah kumaha Akang wéh lah!" _(Terserah _Akang_ sajalah!)

Sakura segera meraih sumpitnya dengan kesal. Ia makan dengan lahap dan banyak sekali. Sasuke menatapnya ngeri. Bukannya takut istrinya jadi gemuk atau apa, tapi ia baru sadar bahwa Sakura benar-benar kesal. _Da awewe mah mun geus keheul teh ngadaharna sok loba!_ (Perempuan kalau sedang kesal pasti makannya banyak!)

Sasuke akui ini memang kesalahannya karena tidak menghargai istrinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ... ini satu-satunya cara supaya wajahnya tampan kembali. Eh, bukan. Meskipun jerawatan, Sasuke tetap tampan, tidak mirip _bangkong _zuma seperti yang dikhawatirkannya. Maksudnya, satu-satunya cara supaya wajahnya mulus lagi lantaran di Konoha belum ada yang namanya _facial foam anti acne_ segala macam. Dan Sasuke juga baru tahu kalau jerawatan itu ternyata sakit. Sekali bicara, jerawat yang tumbuh di sekitar mulut akan berkontraksi. Duh!

Ini sudah tomat keenam yang Sasuke makan dan ia merasa perutnya sudah mulai penuh. Oh, ini gawat!

"_Neng,_" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap Sasuke tajam. _"Naon?"_ (Apa?) katanya sinis.

Sasuke meneguk salivanya sendiri lantaran melihat respons sang istri. Tapi ia harus jujur. _"Akang wareg."_(_Akang_ kenyang.)

_"Ah teuing!" _(Ah, tidak tahu!)

Sakura menekan sumpitnya ke atas meja hingga ada suara tumbukan antar kayu yang keras. Sasuke menatap Sakura hati-hati, ia gugup menunggu cercaan selanjutnya, tapi wajahnya _stay cool_. Sakura kan galak _banget_ ...

_"Nyarios wéh ari ngan hayang ngadahar tomat mah, Kang! Ulah ngeles sagala maké éta jerawat!"_ (Bilang saja jika hanya mau makan tomat, _Kang!_ Tidak perlu _ngeles_ segala pakai jerawat!) Jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk wajah Sasuke dan melakukan gerakan memutar ke sekitar bagian yang ditumbuhi jerawat.

_"Upami Akang resep pisan ngadahar tomat, fine lah! Haseum pan tomat téh?! Eneng moal ngambek deui upami Akang ngiluan tantangan ti Eneng!" _(Jika _Akang_ suka sekali makan tomat, tidak apa-apa! Asam 'kan tomat tuh? _Eneng_ tidak akan marah lagi jika _Akang_ mengikuti tantangan dari _Eneng!_)

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Semudah itu? _"Nyaan? Naon tantangannana?"_ (Benar? Apa tantangannya?) tanya Sasuke.

_"Enjing ngadahar di warung Pa Ichiraku wéh. Geus teu gaduh mood masak deui. Tantangannana Akang ngadahar ramen dua porsi. Nu hiji maké cuka sing seeur pisan, da Akang resep nu haseum pan?! Nu hiji deui maké kecap!"_ (Besok makan di kedai ramen pak Ichiraku saja. Sudah tidak punya _mood _masak. Tantangannya _Akang_ makan rame dua porsi. Yang satu memakai cuka yang banyak, _Akang_ suka asam, 'kan? Yang satu lagi memakai kecap!) kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi dan mata menyipit menantang.

_"Kecap? Pan Akang téh teu resep nu amis,"_ (Kecap? _Akang_ tidak suka manis,) keluh Sasuke.

_"Paduli teuing! Eneng ogé teu resep asakan Eneng teu didahar!"_ (Peduli _amat!_ _Eneng_ juga tidak suka masakan _Eneng_ tidak dimakan!) bentak Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Ternyata tidak semudah itu. Mau tidak mau ia harus menurut karena ia tidak tahu cara lain untuk menenangkan Sakura.

_"Fine lah,"_ (Oke lah,) dengus Sasuke pasrah.

_"Sok lah méh adil engké Eneng ogé ngadahar ramen maké sambel sing seeur, da Eneng teu resep nu lada,"_ (Ya sudah biar adil nanti _Eneng_ juga makan rame pakai sambal yang banyak, _Eneng_ 'kan tidak suka pedas,) kata Sakura dengan nada suara yang mulai tenang, tapi matanya masih memancarkan rasa kesal.

_"Teu kédah lah Neng, bisi nyeuri beuteung." _(Tidak perlulah _Neng,_ nanti sakit perut.)

_"Baé!" _(Biar!)

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi keinginan aneh sang istri.

ooooo

Pagi ini, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Masih menunggu di luar tepatnya, karena memang kedainya sedang penuh. Pasangan suami istri yang baru jalan tiga bulan itu tak saling bicara semenjak semalam. Sakura menolak bicara dan Sasuke bingung mau bicara apa.

Meski pun menolak bicara, Sakura masih peduli pada Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke sudah tidur, ia menyembuhkan wajah yang ditumbuhi jerawat milik suaminya dengan _chakra _penyembuh. Ia lupa bilang bahwa ia bisa menyembuhkan itu tanpa tomat. Padahal jika bilang, pasti tidak perlu bertengkar segala seperti semalam. Dan Sasuke juga sadar saat Sakura menyembuhkan wajahnya, itulah sebabnya saat bangun ia tidak heran mendapati kulit wajahnya sudah halus kembali.

Empat orang sudah keluar dari kedai. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk tanpa suara, Sakura menurut saja. Mereka segera memesan tiga porsi ramen; dua untuk Sasuke dan satu untuk Sakura.

_"Eh aya _Sasuke_ jeung _Sakura_ geuningan!"_ (Eh ada Sasuke dan Sakura ternyata!) kata Naruto yang baru menyibak spanduk di kedai lalu masuk bersama Hinata.

"Eh, Naruto, Hinata! _Naha tumben ngaramen enjing-enjing?_" (Kok tumben nge-ramen pagi-pagi?) kata Sakura.

_"Ieu, Neng Hinata jol-jol palay ramen. Sigana mah ngidam,"_ (Ini, Neng Hinata tiba-tiba ingin ramen. Sepertinya ngidam,) kata Naruto sembari memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Oh!" Mata Sakura segera terfokus ke arah Hinata yang tubuhnya sudah tambah berisi. _"Ngajuruna sigana Iraha?"_ (Kira-kira melahirkannya kapan?) tanyanya.

"_Tilu __sasih__ deui_, Sakura," (Tiga bulan lagi,) jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum malu-malu. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"_Iraha atuh nyusul,_ Sakura, Sasuke?" (Kapan nyusul?) tanya Naruto dengan nada jahil. Segera Sasuke menghadiahi pria pirang itu sebuah tatapan menusuk. Sementara Sakura hanya tertunduk malu-malu.

"Ini dia tiga porsi ramen!" kata Teuchi.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera meraihnya. Sakura menggeser dua mangkuk ke hadapan Sasuke.

_"Naha tilu?"_ (Kok tiga?) tanya Naruto heran.

_"Urang rék ngadahar dua porsi,"_ (Aku mau makan dua porsi,) kata Sasuke.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben soalnya. Namun ia tak ambil pusing dan mengendikkan bahunya. "Oh."

Sakura menarik kedua mangkuk ramen Sasuke lalu menambahkan cuka dan kecap sesuka hatinya dengan sadis. Sasuke menatap ngeri melihat kuah dalam salah satu mangkuk ramennya sudah berwarna hitam pekat. Itu kuah ramen atau kuah rawon?! Pasti manis sekali.

_"Kang tah mangga tambihkeun sambel ka ramen Eneng,"_ (_Kang_ silakan tambahkan sambal ke ramen _Eneng,_) kata Sakura sembari mendorong mangkuknya ke arah Sasuke. Itu adalah kalimat pertama Sakura pada Sasuke hari ini, jadi Sasuke turuti saja. Lagipula ia sedikit dendam melihat kuah ramen hitam pekatnya.

Sasuke memasukkan tujuh sendok sambal cabai ke dalam mangkuk ramen Sakura. Sementara Sakura meneguk salivanya membayangkan betapa pedas ramennya nanti. Naruto yang semenjak tadi memerhatikan mereka hanya menganga lebar. Ia menggebrak meja lalu berkata, _"ARI SIA__(2)__ TÉH ÉLING TEU?!"_ (Kamu tuh waras tidak sih?!)

Sasuke dan Sakura sontak menatap mantan rekan setim mereka itu. Mereka heran kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba begitu.

"Sasuke! _Sia téh teu éling nya?! Ngabuskeun sambel seeur kitu! Éta téh jang _Sakura_ pan? Manéh ogé _Sakura,_ éta tadi nanaonan ngabuskeun cuka seeur kitu? Maranéh téh hayang beunang panyakit maag?!"_ (Sasuke! Kamu tuh tidak waras, ya?! Masukin sambal banyak begitu! Itu untuk Sakura, 'kan? Kamu juga Sakura. Itu tadi apa-apaan masukin cuka banyak begitu? Kalian mau terkena penyakit maag?!) bentak Naruto. Sementara Hinata menarik-narik tangan Naruto dan berbisik menenangkan.

_"Manéh wani nyauran aing maké sia?! Dasar manéh téh borokokok!"_ (Kamu berani panggil aku pakai _sia_? Dasar kamu _borokokok!_) bentak Sasuke balik.

_"Naon sih manéh Naruto riweuh waé?! Nya kumaha urang wéh rék dahar maké sambel, cuka, atawa kecap sakumaha lobana ogé!"_ (Apa sih kamu Naruto repot aja?! Terserah aku dong mau makan pakai sambal, cuka, atau kecap segimana banyaknya juga!) bentak Sakura juga.

Diserang dua orang sekaligus, Naruto duduk kembali. Hinata masih setia membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

_"Da urang mah naon atuh__(3)__, paduli ka batur téh kalahkah diambekkan,"_ (_Da_ aku _mah_ apa _atuh_, peduli ke orang malah dimarahi,) gumamnya sembari menundukkan kepala _pundung_.

Sasuke dan Sakura menyeringai puas mendapati Naruto yang tak melawan balik. Mereka menatap ngeri ke arah tiga mangkuk di hadapan mereka. Yang satu kuahnya merah sekali, yang satu kuahnya hitam sekali, dan yang satu lagi kuahnya bening. Naruto ada benarnya juga. Kelakuan mereka sekarang memang seperti orang yang _teu éling_, jika tahu alasan dibaliknya. Tapi mereka terlanjur gengsi sudah membentak balik dan terpaksa memakan ramen itu.

Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Selama makan Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendesis dan Sasuke beberapa kali mengernyit, berlaku untuk kedua rasa ramennya. Sasuke memang suka asam pada tomat, bukan asam cuka yang baunya saja sudah menyengat. Apalagi tadi Sakura menuangkannya setengah botol. Tega memang.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka segera pamit pulang. Tentu saja karena sakit perut. Apalagi Sakura.

ooooo

Sesampai di rumah, Sakura segera berbaring di sofa dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa panas. Melihatnya, Sasuke jadi khawatir dan merasa bersalah juga. Meski pun perutnya sendiri juga terasa sakit, tapi ia tahu perut Sakura pasti lebih sakit. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah Sakura.

_"Nyeuri kénéh, Neng?"_ (Masih sakit, _Neng?_) tanya Sasuke ketika sudah berjongkok di samping sofa.

"He'eh," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia meringis. Ia tidak merasa mules, tapi perutnya panaaas sekali.

_"Hampura,"_ (Maaf,) kata Sasuke lirih. _"Kuat kénéh teu? Tiasa nyageurkeun maké chakra teu, Neng? Upami teu tiasa engké Akang rék milarian bonteng supados patuangan Eneng teu panas deui." _(Masih kuat tidak? Bisa menyembuhkan pakai _chakra_ tidak, _Neng?_ Jika tidak bisa, nanti _Akang_ akan mencari timun supaya perut _Eneng_ tidak panas lagi.)

"Sshhh... _tos teu kedah, Kang. Tiasa sigana mah." _(Sudah, tidak usah, _Kang._ Sepertinya bisa.)

Sakura membentuk segel hingga muncul cahaya hijau dari tangannya. Sasuke membantu mengarahkan tangan istrinya ke perut. Wajah pucat Sakura lama-kelamaan menghilang. Ia tersenyum manis.

_"Ayeuna Akang sok. Nyeuri patuangan ogé pan?" _(Sekarang bagian _Akang._ Sakit perut juga, 'kan?)

_"Teu kedah lah." _(Tidak usahlah.)

_"Tos nurut wéh Kang!" _(Sudah nurut saja _Kang!_)

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengarahkan tangan yang sudah memancarkan cahaya hijau pada perut suaminya.

_"Atos Neng, hatur nuhun,"_ (Sudah _Neng,_ terima kasih,) kata Sasuke setelah mendesah lega.

_"Hampura nya Kang,"_ (Maaf ya _Kang,_) kata Sakura menyesal. Tantangannya memang konyol.

"Hn."

Sakura tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum tadi. _"Kang, tadi pas Eneng nyagerkeun patuangan Eneng, Eneng karék sadar hiji hal nu penting pisan,"_ (_Kang,_ tadi sewaktu _Eneng_ menyembuhkan perut _Eneng, Eneng_ baru sadar satu hal yang penting sekali,) kata Sakura.

_"Naon Neng?"_(Apa _Neng?_)

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke, lalu berbisik, _"Akang bakalan jadi rama."_ (_Akang_ akan menjadi ayah.)

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah istrinya dan menatapnya tak percaya. Pantas saja Sakura lebih sensitif dan porsi makannya lebih banyak.

_"Sumuhun Kang, Akang bakal jadi rama, Eneng bakal jadi indung,"_ (Iya _Kang. Akang_ akan menjadi ayah, _Eneng_ akan menjadi ibu,) kata Sakura. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada sang suami.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Ia merasa ada kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dan menenggelamkan hidungnya ke dalam helaian merah muda yang memiliki wangi khas. "_Hatur nuhun_, Neng Sakura," (Terima kasih,) katanya tulus.

Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar mendengarnya. Ia pun menyamankan diri di dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

Keterangan:

(1) Zuma = Game kodok lempar-lempar bola berwarna(?)

(2) Sia = Kamu (kasar)

(3) Da urang mah naon atuh = yang bisa diterjemahkan hanya "urang" dan "naon" yang artinya "aku" dan "apa". Sisanya hanya semacam selipan(?) yang sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Orang Bandung, kebanyakan remajanya, (aku nggak tau orang Sunda di wilayah lain begini juga apa nggak) biasa ngomongnya, "da aku mah apa atuh."

Author's note:

Wakakakak ini apaan capruk bangeeeett! Seriusan ini challenge-nya berkesan banget, makasih buat kak Ambu xDDD

Dan ini pake bahasa Sunda loma (mendekati kasar), soalnya geli banget kalo pake bahasa yang halus xD Ini aja udah geli sama Akang-Eneng thingy-nya wkwkwk ._. Maaf kalo garing alias jayus, pertama kali nulis humor :p

Mau kasih _credit _untuk XII IPA 4, kelasku (meski pun belum tentu ada di antara mereka yang baca ini), untuk kalimat "Ari sia teh eling teu?" karena kalimat itu aku ambil dari drama bahasa Sunda di kelas xD

Maaf kalo ada yang bosen liat aku muncul mulu di arsip SasuSaku xD masih libur sih. Puas-puasin nulis sebelum masuk semester 6 yang pastinya akan sibuk sama segelintir tugas dan persiapan UN. Fuuh :''|

Sudah cukup lah ya capruknya :p makasih banyak buat yang tahan baca sampe sini hahaha

Kotak review terbuka untuk saran, kritik, dan teman-temannya :D

Tertanda,

Eneng Mpir (?) a.k.a H. Amaya :))


End file.
